Complicated life
by Betty The Writer
Summary: He has a dark secret which no one knows. When Sakura finds out about it things start to get hard. A story about friendship, betrayal and love.


It was time for classes to start when a boy with black hair and black eyes walked into the school. His name was Sasuke Uchiha and he might seem like a normal teenager but the truth is that he is hiding a big secret. He is half wolf but don't expect him to turn hairy at every full moon or to run and howl at the moon because he is not a werewolf. He is some kind of mutant. Whenever he's angry his eyes turn red and he has no control over his body. The rage is simply controlling him. Sasuke kept this secret since he was born. Not even his best friend Naruto knows about this. He tries to keep people away from him as much as he can. As he reached the class he sat down on his usual seat next to his friend Sakura and in front of Naruto. Sakura is a nice girl who happened to be new here and the teacher told her to sit next to Sasuke. They talked a few times and would often hang out with Naruto, that's why they became friends. Today was kind of an off day because most of the teachers were home sick. They were told to stay quiet until someone would come to them but that never happened. They had just two more hours. They headed for the gym and the boys and girls went to change.

"Hey Sasuke, want to play some basketball today?" asked Naruto.

"Hn, sure why not. Go ahead and get the ball, I'll be there in a minute Naruto."

"Okay Sasuke. Don't be late thought, you know how Anko is."

"Yea, don't worry."

When Naruto and the rest of the boys were gone Sasuke took out his phone and saw that he had a missed call from an unknown number. He shrugged and looked at the hour. He had to go if he didn't want to be late. Just before he could shut down his phone the unknown number was calling again. He raised an eyebrow and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hello little brother, missed me?"_

"I-Itachi?"

_"What's wrong, don't recognize my voice anymore?"_

Sasuke heard Itachi laugh. He gritted his teeth and tightened his hold on the phone. He was starting to lose control.

"What the hell do you want bastard?"

_"You'll find out soon enough. See you brother"_

The line went dead. Sasuke growled and slammed the phone to the wall, braking it. He couldn't believe Itachi called after all this time.

_'That bastard… What does he want now?! Oh crap, I have to calm down' _Sasuke thought.

But it was too late. Suddenly his eyes turned red and he began to punch the walls with inhuman strength. On the other hand the boys started playing while Anko was getting impatient.

"Sakura go get Sasuke. He is taking too long."

Sakura nodded her head and headed to the locker room. When she opened the door Sasuke had his back at her trying to calm down and failing to notice her.

"Sasuke, Anko is getting impatient. We need to go"

He turned around and looked at Sakura. She took two steps back at the sight of his red eyes. That only made him angrier and in a second he pushed Sakura a little harder than he meant to and she fell back hitting her head on the bench that was behind her and fainted. Sasuke's eyes snapped back to normal as he saw the girl lying on the floor. She didn't deserve that. Sasuke kneeled down and started to shake her lightly. After ten minutes Sakura opened her eyes and looked confused. Then the memories came back and she backed away from Sasuke.

"Sakura I-"

"What happened?! Why were your eyes red and why did you tried to kill me?!"

Sasuke took one step forward and Sakura backed away only to be stopped by the wall.

"Please don't hurt me"

"Look Sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You tried to kill me. What the hell are you?"

"Listen, it's a lot to explain. Come with me and I'll tell you everything. I promise I won't hurt you."

She looked unsure at him but when she saw he was telling the truth she nodded her head and the two took their things and left the gym.

_'I hope I'm not doing a big mistake'_ thought Sakura as she followed Sasuke**_._**

**_Well guys this is the first chapter of my new story. What do you think?_**


End file.
